Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)
2059 Cartoon Ridiculous's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Bill - Dylan McKay (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Dylan Rudgers and Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Desk Sergeant (Big Hero 6) See Also *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Elaine Kropotkin Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Shirley the Loon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Tenderheart Bear My Bad *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Wolliriki Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style): Lina Volt's First Date? *Inside Out (2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Disgust Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Anger Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Riley Andersen Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:2059 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG